


To all the Girls I've Loved Before

by txtzy



Category: BLACKPINK, Red Velvet - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom, TXT - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtzy/pseuds/txtzy
Summary: It finally comes out about your childhood crushes, the Pinks. What will happen when they all find out?Inspired by To all the Boys I've Loved Before.
Relationships: blackpink x reader
Kudos: 8





	To all the Girls I've Loved Before

Another day of hell.  
I backed up slowly as I parked my car in the school's student parking lot in front of the immense brick building. I knew I parked crooked, as always, but nobody ever told me anything, so I just ignored it. I stepped out of my car, only one foot on the black pavement and I already saw my best friend, Jimin. In a hurry to greet him, I tripped over a rock as I got out of my car. He laughs as he slowly walks over to me. "You okay, (reader)?" he asks as he grabs my hand and pulls me up.  
"I should be fine," I replied.  
"Well hurry up, you're slow. We're gonna be late," he shouts to me as he walks over to the entrance.  
"All right, all right."  
The school entrance was a grassy field with a cool gray stone path leading into the entrance. Jimin swung open the double doors and let me enter first.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"No problem, m'lady."  
We chuckled, it was always an inside joke we had to address each other formally.  
Our school was huge, as I had stated before. Right in the entrance, there was a pretty white staircase leading upstairs to the second floor. On my left, there was the main office and to the opposite side was the nurse's room. There were classrooms all along this floor, and many halls.  
"I'll see you at lunch?" Jimin asked, breaking my thoughts.  
"Yep, I'll be there today."  
"Awesome! Gotta get to physics now!" He runs in a panicked hurry, he's always late.  
I check my phone.  
8:28 AM.  
Crap! I only had two minutes to get to my pre-calculus class! I rushed over to the first hallway and ran straight down to the end, without stopping or taking a breath. It felt like an eternity, but I had entered with half a minute to spare.  
"Almost late... again," says my teacher Ms. Smith, rolling her eyes. She's never really liked me, and I don't get why. I've always been nice to her, but I guess the late aspect about me really bothers her.

Lunch finally came, and I sat with Jimin and his friends Yeonjun and Wendy, who I was friends with too.  
"Hey, (reader)!" Wendy squealed as I came to sit down next to her. "I haven't seen you in a while!" She squeezes me into a tight hug, and I hug her back. Eventually, I need to let go because her hugs are extremely bone-crushing.  
"Hi, Wendy. Hi, Yeonjun. Hi, Jimin."  
"What's up?" Jimin asks.  
"Nothing, class was boring, and I forgot to finish my math homework."  
"I'm so glad I don't have to take math anymore," Jimin says. He's a senior, and not required to take math. He takes a finance class instead, which is actually really smart. Although Yeonjun and I still have to take math, as I'm a junior and Yeonjun's a sophomore. Wendy, however, takes AP calculus because she wants to get into an ivy league school. Damn is she smart.  
I look around the lunch room and somebody catches my eye. She has a beautiful face and gorgeous eyes.  
One of my four childhood crushes.  
Jennie Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave feedback :)


End file.
